The present invention relates to a short-range radar system, and more particularly to such a system which converts a linear FM/CW signal to a pulse which is positioned in time as a function of range to a target.
Various types of short-range radars are presently used, and can be placed into two basic categories. These categories and their limitations are:
(1) Non-coherent short pulse radars which require high peak transmit power and wide bandwidth receivers and signal processing circuits; and
(2) Coherent doppler processing radars which require complex circuitry to implement multiple range gates, have limited target range accuracy, and require processing circuitry operating at doppler frequencies.